Beck OCs needed
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: I have yet to taste greatness. I need lots of OC applicants! Information inside!
1. Chapter 1

Beck

In this world, there aren't very many people that get to taste greatness. However, there are quite a few, those who find themselves to be blessed (for the less religious, lucky), that get to taste Beck Oliver.

Okay you guys, this is my first Victorious story and I'm going to need plenty of OCs alright? Basically, the story is centered around Beck and his many relationships. I'll be choosing a least 6 OC characters (the maximum being 8) and they will each get a core chapter. The chapters will describe the OC's relationship with Beck (not necessarily romantic). The story will also include chapters on his relationships with the girls in the cast such as Jade, Cat, Tori, etc.

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Hobbies (doesn't have to be musically related):**

**Personality:**

**Life Story:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Skin Type:**

**Wardrobe:**

**Scars, Tattoos, etc.:**

**Relation to Beck (doesn't have to be romantic):**

That's the application. Merely fill it out with your characters information and we'll see where we can go from there!

Good luck! :)(:

Mikki


	2. Important Information and Announcements

Beck

/

Hey everyone! It's Mikki. I would like to apologize for the delay, however, I am steadily at work on the story. I'm still in the midst of casting and as I choose characters, I also find myself writing their chapters. So, I've decided to publish the first two chapters which are centered on Cat and Jade.

Now, the chapters are in non-sequential order in regards to Beck's life, therefore; some of it is in the future some is in the past, some in the present!

Also, I would really like some more variety in the "Relationship to Beck" area, if possible. A lot of you, not all of you, are writing 'former girlfriend but good friends' and they're all in the same age range. Ladies, I don't blame you. I really don't. But, the guy can only have so many relationships. So maybe you guys could **alter your ages** a bit? **Instead of 16 and 17, maybe 27, 32, 6 would even work.** It all **depends on when you'd like to be included in Beck's life**. Give me some random number to chomp into my Romance Calculator if you _really_ want to be a former girlfriend.

**Or**, if you don't mind changing your **relation to Beck**, that'd be great, too! I love really interesting, random ones. People that have sufficiently impacted his life or people he's merely associated himself with.

Ex: met him once at a birthday party. Barista at his favorite coffee shop. Married his older sister? (These three, are all open for use if you like them)

You guys, quite frankly, I'll go for anything that really catches my eye. Throw some random stuff out there, guys**! If you've already submitted a character and would like to try again with another, feel free. If you've submitted one that you don't mind altering a bit, please let me know you revisions! Or, if you just have an idea and would like to audition, go right ahead! **

I don't have a particular length in my mind. This is going to be a collection of drabbles of about people who know Beck Oliver. Romantic or not.

/

**Announcements**:

I have made a few choices already and currently, I am working on these character's stories:

**Isabelle Oliver**- (Erra Fawkes13) Beck's long lost sister. OH SNAP. (congrats, you were my first choice! The big winner! Woot, woot. Party. So creative!)

**Carolyn Hall**-( kaattee) Platonic Friends. (I loved your little side notes, I'm glad I can play with your character.)

**Fiona Beth McCabe**- (ohsnapitzdee) up and coming dancer, hopelessly in love with Beck. I would like for your character to be very close friends with Danielle Murray, if that's okay.

**Danielle Murray**- (Disney. Is. Amazing), ex-girlfriend from the age of 13.

and

**Molly**- (CosmicLoveTonight) a musician at HA who is captivated by Beck's existence. (LOVE THIS ONE)

/

Now, this doesn't mean that I did not choose the rest of you; I'm merely trying to… dream up your character's chain of impact on Beck. Kay? I really love them all so far, and if I can make it happen, I just might try to use them all. But, like I said, I can't have too many ex-girlfriends, so PLEASE, if you're really interested; send in your revisions on relationships if willing to compromise on your relation to Beck! I only have approximately 16 applicants so far and most are romantically linked to Beck.

I promise I will not remove the OCs Needed banner from the story until I'm comfortable with all my choices!

Hearts to you all!

:)(: Mikki


End file.
